


Старое обещание

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-TRoS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Однажды Кайло пообещал, что если что-то случится, то он будет ждать Хакса на этой планете. Слишком многое случилось, но именно здесь они встретились снова.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	Старое обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, бета - *Селина*

Кайло крутил стакан в руке и разглядывал посетителей кантины. Существа самых разных рас веселились, обсуждали последние сплетни или заливали алкоголем каждый свое личное горе. Жизнь в Галактике продолжалась, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Это обижало… И успокаивало.

Пять лет назад, в разгар экспансии Первого Ордена, здесь все было точно таким же. Кайло уже не помнит детали миссии, благодаря которой их сюда занесло, но помнит, как после они с Хаксом остановились в одном номере на втором этаже кантины, чтобы даром не терять освободившееся время.

Кайло помнит, как поддался опьяняющему чувству свободы и пообещал Хаксу, что если что-нибудь случится, и им придется бежать, то Кайло будет ждать его здесь, за одним из липких столиков в пропахшей какой-то дрянью кантине.

Хакс высмеял его. Это было пять лет и тысячу жизней назад.

Но Сила не забывает ничего, и может быть, из-за этого старого обещания Кайло и очнулся здесь. Как знак того, что он не заслужил покоя. Не после всех неисполненных обещаний, не после всего, что было.

— Привет, — выдернул из мрачных мыслей веселый голос. Кайло повернулся и увидел мужчину с короткой стрижкой, подсаживающегося к нему за столик. — Пролетом в наших краях?

Кайло посмотрел в ответ зло, пытаясь заставить незнакомца исчезнуть. Как оказалось, злые взгляды не так эффективны, когда не носишь маску и титул.

— Эй-эй, — незнакомец примиряюще поднял руки и улыбнулся. Его улыбка не понравилась Кайло. — Понял, никаких вопросов. Меня зовут Лу.

Мужчина выждал несколько секунд и продолжил, нисколько не расстроенный, что не получил ответного представления:

— Я заметил, что ты уже третий вечер тут один скучаешь. Наверное, и путешествуешь один? Полностью понимаю и поддерживаю, сам не люблю напарников. Какое к ним доверие? — воскликнул мужчина театрально и придвинулся ближе: — Но лишние руки в дороге не помешают, правда? Наверняка тебе нужен то-то, кто поможет нести груз, прикроет спину, согреет постель. Кто-то, кто будет беспрекословно исполнять все приказы.

Кайло почувствовал омерзение, разбавленное вялым любопытством. Это событие, хоть и отвращало, но немного разгоняло туман, царивший в голове последние дни.

Явно расценив молчание Кайло как интерес, Лу понизил голос до шепота и продолжил:

— Мы с ребятами продаем «компаньонов» для путешествий по самой низкой цене в этом секторе! Бывшие штурмовики, но пусть тебя это не смущает — после нашей обработки они жаждут найти хозяина, которому можно подчиняться. Это оказалось не сложно провернуть, их мозги и так пережарены. Зато они в отличной физической форме, умеют молчать и держать оружие.

Туман в голове Кайло рассеялся окончательно, и реальность предстала перед ним со всеми ее четкими и отвратительными краями.

— Ну, что скажешь? — Лу подмигнул. — У нас есть мужчины и женщины любых комплекций и расцветок. Кто тебя интересует? Есть даже один рыжий, предложение действует специально для тебя.

Кайло понял, что скучал по этому чувству — когда смотришь на человека и понимаешь, что он уже мертв.

— Покажи, — приказал Кайло. Лу многообещающе улыбнулся, не догадываясь о скоротечности своей жизни.

***

Спидер Лу остановился у большого ангара, и Кайло с облегчением слез на землю. Они ехали не очень долго, но дорога показалась вечной из-за непрекращающейся болтовни.

— Обещаю, тебе понравится! — все не затыкался он, ведя Кайло внутрь. Пахло в ангаре хуже, чем в кантине. Пахло рвотой и отчаянием. — А если нет, то поменяем на другого или вернем деньги. У нас серьезное предприятие.

Он засмеялся над собственной шуткой и попросил подождать, а сам скрылся за контейнерами. Кайло и без Силы смог бы почувствовать, что за ним внимательно наблюдают. Но с Силой он знал, сколько их было, и как хорошо они владели оружием, которое сжимали в руках.

Недостаточно хорошо.

Лу вернулся, таща за собой человека… Нет, скорее тень человека. Бледного, осунувшегося, с синяками под глазами. Кайло подумал, что и сам выглядит не лучше.

Но человек был рыжим, тут Лу не соврал. Кайло отметил черную одежду, которую штурмовики обычно носили под доспехами, и толстый металлический ошейник, мигающий желтой лампочкой.

Потом пересеклись взгляды, и Кайло столкнулся со своим прошлым — словно налетел на метеорит. Хакс смотрел все так же пронизывающе и зло.

Сила ясно давала понять, что Кайло не мог себе позволить отказаться от прошлого.

— Нравится? — спросил Лу не без некоторого сомнения в голосе. — Знаю, немного недокормлен, но руки у него из правильного места растут. И очень послушный, сделает все, что скажешь. Я сам проверял.

Лу похабно усмехнулся и потянулся рукой к Хаксу. Может быть, хотел потрепать по волосам или дернуть за ошейник — никто уже никогда не узнает. Кайло взмахнул ладонью, и пальцы Лу с громким хрустом вывернулись под неестественным углом.

Крик разнесся по ангару, но не продлился долго — следующее движение руки Кайло свернуло Лу шею.

Тут же начались выстрелы. Конечно, Кайло оказался быстрее. Двоих он снял бластером, еще троих Силой скинул с верхних ярусов. Оставшиеся оказались умнее и попрятались за контейнерами — их Кайло заставил перестрелять друг друга.

Закончив, Кайло снова повернулся к Хаксу. Тот все так же сверлил его взглядом, словно происходящее вокруг его мало касалось.

Кайло молчал. Ему нечего было сказать.

На секунду Кайло поверил, что они простоят так вечность до следующего большого взрыва, но после затянувшейся паузы Хакс спросил:

— Ты проиграл?

Его голос звучал хрипло. Не сложно было догадаться, что вопрос не о том бое, который произошел только что.

— Да, — ответил Кайло, потому что это была правда. В том смысле, который вкладывал Хакс, он проиграл.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Хакс и тут же потерял к нему интерес.

Присев на корточки рядом с трупом Лу, Хакс порылся у него в карманах и достал что-то. Потом поднялся и принялся изо всех сил пинать мертвое тело.

Кайло не мешал. Хаксу потребовалось много времени.

Когда он закончил, то недовольно бросил:

— Надо было подождать, пока он снимет ошейник.

Словно электрическим ударом, тело Кайло пронзило воспоминаниями. Как будто ничего не было, как будто они снова препираются после аудиенции у Сноука.

Хакс прошел мимо него к стоящей у стены приборной доске и нажал несколько кнопок, потом сразу направился к выходу. Двери контейнеров с шумом отворились, и на свет принялись неуверенно выходить люди в черных одеждах штурмовиков.

Кайло не был уверен, что ему здесь будут рады, поэтому вышел на улицу.

Хакс ждал в спидере.

***

Сумерки сгущались, между редкими деревьями клубился туман. Кайло гнал спидер прочь, надеясь, что ветер выдует из головы все мысли. Это не работало. Хакс сидел на платформе за спиной, и его суетливый разум пульсировал от боли.

— Как ты выжил? — спросил Кайло, не зная, кого хочет больше отвлечь — его или себя.

Хакс помолчал некоторое время, прежде чем заговорить:

— Инсценировал свою смерть, потом сбежал вместе с отрядом якобы дезертировавших штурмовиков под видом одного из них, — он горько усмехнулся. — Кто бы мог подумать, что штурмовиков, даже предателей, любят не везде.

Это имело смысл. Кайло не понимал другого:

— Почему ты бежал именно сюда?

Он прождал долго, но Хакс так и не ответил. Кайло чувствовал, что ответ совсем рядом, болтается на кончике языка, но Хакс скорее умрет, чем произнесет его вслух.

О том, как выжил Кайло, Хакс спрашивать не стал. Может быть, ему было не интересно. Кайло этому малодушно обрадовался. Он не был уверен, что знает сам, и точно не смог бы внятно объяснить даже свои предположения.

Но если бы Кайло все же попытался, то сказал бы, что не все его части достойны прощения и искупления, пусть и ценой жизни. Хуже того, некоторые его части очень не хотели умирать.

— Тот парень сказал… — Кайло не мог сформулировать вопрос, разговоры никогда не были их сильной стороной даже в лучшие годы. — Он сказал, что ты... Был послушный.

Лучше бы Кайло спросил прямо. Его попытка мягко поинтересоваться сделала только хуже — со стороны Хакса ударила волна эмоций такой силы, что Кайло испытал сильное желание закрыть голову руками.

Хакс хотел задушить его прямо сейчас. Хакс хотел выпрыгнуть из спидера. Он хотел лечь, накрыться чем-нибудь и умереть. Он хотел кричать на звезды, пока те не взорвутся.

Но волна эмоций схлынула так же быстро, как и появилась. Когда Хакс ответил, его голос звучал глухо и устало:

— Не понимаю, что тебя удивляет. Я никогда не видел смысла получать больше боли, если этого можно избежать.

Кайло почувствовал подступающую к горлу горечь. Он не знал, была ли она его собственной или лишь ощущением, подхваченным у Хакса, но это не важно.

— Еще он говорил про промывку мозгов…

Хакс только отмахнулся.

— Эти дилетанты называют промывкой мозгов небольшую шоковую терапию.

— Я хочу воскресить их всех и убить еще раз, медленнее, — произнес Кайло.

Снова сведя его с Хаксом, Сила изящно напомнила, кем Кайло был и что делал раньше. А обстоятельства напомнили о том, кто он есть.

Но Кайло не чувствовал вины за ту ненависть и жажду крови, которую сейчас испытывал. Некоторые люди творят вещи куда омерзительнее, чем все, что могут предложить Свет и Тьма вместе взятые. И эти люди не заслуживали ничего, кроме ненависти и смерти.

Хакс молчал, но, судя по всему, в целом одобрял идею с медленным убийством.

— Что будет со штурмовиками?

— Теперь у них есть жилье и оружие, — отозвался Хакс. — Лично я надеюсь, что они сколотят банду и начнут терроризировать окрестности.

Дальше ехали молча. Туман становился гуще, а ночь темнее, но ветер был все таким же теплым. Кайло вдруг вспомнил, почему предложил встретиться именно здесь — это была единственная планета, на которой Хакс не жаловался ни на жару, ни на холод.

Кайло снизил скорость, услышав копошение. Он обернулся и увидел, что Хакс закинул руки за голову и напряженно ковыряется в ошейнике.

— Я не знаю, на кого они работали, — пояснил он. — Ошейник могут отследить, лучше побыстрее от него избавится.

Остановив спидер, Кайло потянулся к Хаксу.

— Давай помогу…

— Не трогай меня! — зло выкрикнул Хакс, отбросив его руку и отшатываясь.

Расстояние между ними было совсем небольшим, но ощущалось как огромная пропасть.

— Хорошо, — произнес Кайло настолько спокойно, насколько мог. — Не буду.

Хакс несколько мгновений сверлил его злобным взглядом, словно не верил, потом продолжил попытки вскрыть замок.

У него ничего не получалось. И чем дольше у него не получалось, тем громче становился скрежет, тем сильнее тряслись его руки. Не выдержав, Хакс размахнулся и швырнул ключ в темноту.

Кайло осмотрелся. Туман низко стелился по земле, искривленные деревья напоминали уродливые тени прошлого. Какой-то части Кайло здесь нравилось. Той части, которая навсегда останется с ним.

Он посмотрел наверх, на мерцающие звезды. Холодные и равнодушные, как всегда. Что сейчас происходит на другом конце Галактики? Что случилось с Рей, с Сопротивлением и остатками Первого Ордена? Заслужил ли он право знать?

Кайло протянул руку, и ключ, поблескивая, вылетел из кустов и опустился на его ладонь. Хакс смотрел в ответ так, словно разрывался между желанием убежать или вцепиться Кайло в глотку, лишь бы не пустить его себе за спину.

— Ты можешь сделать это сам, — все так же спокойно сказал Кайло. — Моими руками. Смотри.

Хакс моргнул удивленно, когда осознал, что видит себя чужими глазами. А через мгновение Кайло ощутил, как правая рука против воли поднимается.

Старый трюк, даже не особенно сложный. Кайло мог все остановить в любой момент, но до тех пор Хакс управлял его телом. Немного контроля — то немногое, что Кайло имел возможность подарить.

Кайло вспомнил, как собирался предложить попробовать этот трюк в постели, но так и не решился. Тогда он считал, что ему полагается только с головой погружаться в страсть и брать, брать, брать. Очередная ошибка, одна в череде многих.

Хакс всегда быстро учился. Он заставил Кайло приблизиться себе за спину и принялся его руками ковыряться ключом в замке. Тот оказался поврежден, поэтому справиться быстро не получилось. Кайло не торопил, давая столько времени, сколько нужно.

Наконец замок щелкнул, лампочка погасла, и ошейник свалился Хаксу на колени. Кайло не спешил возвращать себе контроль, ожидая, что сначала Хакс заставит его отодвинуться подальше.

Странно, но этого не происходило. Хакс словно не мог решить, что делать дальше.

Кайло как во сне смотрел, как его собственные ладони очень осторожно ложатся Хаксу на плечи и остаются там.

Почувствовать мысли Хакса не составило большого труда. Он хотел провалиться сквозь землю, хотел никогда больше не смотреть Кайло в глаза. И одновременно с этим он не хотел отстраняться.

Кайло понял, что его трюк давно уже перестал работать, но не убрал ладони, а лишь слегка сжал их, держась крепче. Хакс рвано выдохнул.

В серебристом свете местной луны волосы Хакса казались светлее. Кайло смотрел на них и думал, что, возможно, он опять ошибся.

Его встреча с Хаксом — не только урок от Силы, напоминание о прошлых ошибках и темных сторонах его души, напоминание об ответственности за содеянное. Что если это еще и награда? Та, которую Кайло заслужил за свое самопожертвование и за добровольный уход с чужого пути. Не больше, чем ему положено, но и не меньше.

Насколько самоуверенна и наивна такая надежда? В любом случае, это была надежда. Чувство, вкус которого Кайло успел позабыть.

Чувство, которое привело их обоих на эту планету.

— Рен, — позвал Хакс, поворачивая голову.

— Нет, — поправил его Кайло. — Теперь просто Кайло.

Плечи Хакса медленно расслаблялись, отпуская напряжение. Не до конца, никогда не до конца, но это — начало.

— Кайло, — произнес Хакс осторожно, словно пробуя на вкус. — У тебя есть корабль, Кайло?

— Нет.

Хакс знакомо хмыкнул, и Кайло вспомнил, что надежда может быть очень приятным чувством.

— Что ты хочешь, Хакс? — спросил Кайло. В простой вопрос он попытался вложить все сразу. Ты хочешь улететь? Ты хочешь остаться на этой планете с мягким климатом и отвратительной инфраструктурой? Ты хочешь меня рядом или хочешь, чтобы я исчез навсегда?

— Я хочу спать, — устало ответил Хакс и откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Кайло.

Значит, Хакс действительно устал. Возможно, больше, чем кто-либо еще в Галактике.

Кайло обнял его, обещая защиту от всего остального мира. Это то, что он мог дать взамен на доверие. То, что он обязан дать, сегодня ночью и всегда. И каким-то частям его души такая мысль очень нравилась.


End file.
